What's Best?
by Neko223
Summary: Amy decides that it's time to leave the team. She figures that she is useless to them, and hopes to find someplace that she is needed. She finds work in a nearby village called Hitsukeya, unaware that she is being followed and watched....until it's too
1. A Fun Game

Disclaimer: Amy decides that it's time to leave the team. She figures that she is useless to them, and hopes to find someplace that she is needed. She finds work in a nearby village called Hitsukeya, unaware that she is being followed and watched...until it's too late. Can the team find her and save her from a horrible ending before the killer? Read more to find out...

**What's Best?**

**Chapter one: A Fun Game**

_Why can't I just be like the others? Why can't I have super cool moves and fighting styles? I mean, even Cream is helpful...and Cheese too! All I do is sit on the side-lines and imagine what life would be like for Sonic and I...The only real work I do around here is cook and clean. What a good wife I'd be someday._

Amy lay on the summer grass, staring up at the sky while thinking. "Maybe I should just leave. No one would notice..." She trailed off. "Until the food didn't put itself on the table and everything started to get dirty."

Everyone else was relaxing or playing in the feild below the hill she was laying on, having a good time. "Amy! Hey, Amy!"

She sat up and looked down at Sonic. "...?"

Sonic smiled and waved. "Why don't you come down and play hide-and-seek! We know you like the game!"

She smiled a little. "S-sure.."

_Maybe I'm just a little paranoid. They always invite me to games and laugh when I tell jokes...but they never seem to help me when I clean._

She stood and slowly walked down the hill. "Coming."

Sonic ran up to her. "Common, slowpoke! You'll never win with that speed!"

Amy looked at him with a raised brow. "You know I'm not like you guys, Sonic. I can't run fast."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "That's ok, Amy! Now, common!"

Amy sighed and got a running start down the hill, but a figure tripped her. "Ahh!!"

Sonic saw this and widened his eyes. "Amy!"

She tumbled down the hill, but picked up speed. "Ow ow ow ow!"

They all watched in suprise. "Amy! We didn't know you could do that!"

Amy continued to fall, and didn't slow down. "I don't!!"

Amy tumbled even faster, and she was headed towards the unexpecting Cream and Cheese.

Cheese turned his head, and saw Amy, then squeaked a little and waddled away from Cream. "Eep!"

Cream turned. "Cheese? Where are you going??"

She turned her head and saw Amy heading her way. "...!"

Knuckles ran in front of Cream. "Watch out!"

Amy saw Knuckles just before she felt herself completely stop. "...Huh?"

She opened her eyes and Knuckles was holding her by her waist, completely stopped. "You ok, Amy??"

Everybody ran over and saw Amy's iris's going in circles.

Sonic bent down. "Amy, you alright?"

Amy sat up and shook her head, then started to slowly pick peices of grass out of her hair, totally embarassed. "Y-yeah...just tripped."

A hmph was heard. "Saw."

She turned her head to Shadow then looked away.

"Shut it, Shadow! Amy could've gotten really hurt!" Tails stood, glaring at Shadow. "I saw you in the tree next to where she was! You tripped her!"

Shadow glared back. "Only because she seemed like she'd want to run like you little runts."

Everybody was silent, and Amy sat there, hand on the last peice of grass in her hair. "..."

Sonic turned. "Amy, do you feel left out because you can't run and spin and jump like us?"

Amy was silent for a few seconds, then she laughed. "I don't know what you mean! I just tripped!" She smiled at Shadow. "Thank you for the ride, Shadow. I appreciate it. It really got me going for hide-and-seek!"

Everyone looked at her, suprised at her sudden change of emotion.

Shadow looked away, a slight pink tinge on his black fur. "W-whatever..."

Amy stood up, and felt her whole body scream at her to sit back down, but she ignored it. "Now...I call not it!"

Tails called out as well.

Cream and Cheese at the same time.

Shadow just hmphed and said not it.

Knuckles called out too.

Sonic was the only one left...so...

"Sonic...you're IT!" Tails called out, and took off running.

Everyone else did as well, while Sonic went to a tree and started to count.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shadow stood behind the tree that Sonic was counting on, eyes closed as he remembered what he heard a few hours ago in Amy's room.

_**Shadow heard the sound of soft crying, as he walked down the hall of their home. His room wasn't too far from Amy's, and that's where he heard the crying coming from.**_

_**"Why can't I be useful for once? All I do is get in the way or make things worse...and no one seems to notice how helpful I can be!" There was a loud thud smack then a smash.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Ohh...what have I done? I'm such an idiot!!" Shadow stood outside the door, listening.**_

_**"Maybe I should clean this up..." There were footsteps, and Amy came out, eyes a little pink like her furr.**_

_**She turned her head, and was silent. "..." She walked down the hallway.**_

_**Shadow stood at the corner from the way he came, then turned his head around the corner while watching Amy walk away. "Wonder what that smash was..."**_

_**He quickly walked towards her room and opened the door, then walked in. "..." Shadow searched the room with his eyes.**_

_**Then, they landed on a peice of glass and a few other shards as he picked up the broken frame of a picture. "Is this it?"**_

_**The picture was of the team, but Amy wasn't in it.**_

_**Shadow slipped the picture out and then saw down in the corner on the bottom, a tear in it. "Did she tear her own picture out?"**_

_**He looked around, then slipped the picture into his pocket and walked out of the room quickly. 'I'll have to ask her about this later..."**_

_**Amy returned to the room with a dustpan and a broom, but saw that the picture that was in the frame was gone. She figured that it must've fallen out and blew out of the window. But she didn't care. All she cared about was cleaning up the mess she had made.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shadow opened his eyes when he heard Sonic. "Ok, here I come you guys!"

He waited.

"Aha! Found you!"

Shadow jumped, thinking it was him, but then saw Cheese and Cream come out of a bush, looking down. "Darn!"

Shadow watched them, then waited for Sonic to get farther away until he moved. He'd have to find Amy before Sonic did so he could talk to her.

And he knew that Amy wouldn't be hard to find.

He had to hurry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amy sat in the depression under a tree she had found, legs underneath her as she sat and waited to be found.

It wouldn't be long.

She stuck out like a sore thumb.

And yet, she loved the game.

Because she could hide. Hide away from everyone and everything.

"Found ya!"

Amy looked up, opening her eyes, to see Tails jumping down-from the tree he was hiding in-to Sonic. "Dang, Sonic! You've got a sharp eye!"

Sonic laughed and rubbed his nose. "Ya think?"

"Yeah! Maybe even better than Amy!"

"Heh...Well, maybe not her.."

"Nah, I think so!"

Amy's hands unconciously clentched together as she heard this, and moved back a bit farther into the depression, not wanting to be found just yet.

There was a snap of a twig near her and she looked up, only to have a hand cover her mouth. "...!"

Shadow sat there, staring her down. His voice was quiet. "Keep quiet unless you want us both to be found and let Sonic have no problem finding Knuckles."

She nodded, eyes wide in suprise. "W-what are you doing here? This is my hiding spot."

Shadow pulled out the picture. "I wanted to ask about this."

Amy snatched it away. "Where did you get this?!"

Shadow glared. "Quiet!"

"Tell me where you found this." Amy quieted her voice, glaring at him.

He sighed. "Your room. I heard you crying and I heard everything."

Amy stared, silent. "...y-you...you heard...everything? As in...everything I said?"

Shadow nodded. "And I took the picture because I wanted to know where you were in this. I see that there's a tear, and I know you know where your picture is.."

Amy looked down. "I tore my picture out."

Shadow pressed on. "Why?"

Amy started to shake. "Because..."

He waited.

"B-Because I-"

"I found you both!"

Shadow and Amy looked up, seeing Sonic stand here, a smug look on his face. "I already found Knuckles and the others. You two were the only ones left!"

Shadow stood up and hmphed, then walked out of the depression with Amy a little ways behind.

Sonic stared at her. "You had a good hiding spot, Amy. I'm suprised!"

She smiled. "Thanks.."

He smiled back and headed back with Shadow.

Amy stood there, watching them. "Now's a good time..."

She turned her back towards the way Sonic and Shadow were headed.

_They're better off without me._

And with that last thought, she disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

Cliffy! ;3 Idk what I might write next -gasp- I need some names. About 4! So, if you wanna b in it, gimmie a name and I'll see what i can do :3 I'm gonna do my own character, though D so the 5th spot is filled in.(that's why I only said 4 ;3) So, first come first serve!!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**!!Author's Note!!**

**As you all know, I have not been updating on this story for quite some time...**

**Well, that's because I was waiting for people to submit their characters.**

**Be glad because...**

**All of the spots for my story have now been taken!**

**BUT...**

**I am looking for ONE MORE ****GUY**** hedgehog for the story.(Does not have to be a hedgehog. I have had 2 people use the hedge-fox and hedge-wolf.)**

**Though I might already have someone in mind, I will see. All the guys who wish to be in this fanfiction, I will only take first come first serve...so make sure you read the reviews because there is only 2 guys against 3 girls...**

**Thank you for those who read these, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic!!**

**-Neko223**


	3. A Dark Past

Disclaimer: Amy decides that it's time to leave the team. She figures that she is useless to them, and hopes to find someplace that she is needed. She finds work in a nearby village called Hitsukeya, unaware that she is being followed and watched...until it's too late. Can the team find her and save her from a horrible ending before the killer? Read more to find out...

**What's Best?**

**Chapter two: A Dark Past**

_??? POV_

My eyes began to search around. Who was this..._Amy Rose _that the others spoke of? I've never heard of her before...seems kinda pointless to be looking for her..

"Have you seen this girl?" I'd ask the citizens-handing them a picture to go along with it-but as they stared at it, I realized they had no idea who she was.

Until I met Shadow.

"Yeah...I've been looking around for her all day...why're you asking me if you've seen her..?" He asked with his casual tone of voice.

I took the picture back. "Thanks for your information Mr. Nosey." Turning away, I decided that he was just another one of those useless friends of Sonic. No one important.

"Listen, punk...Amy is my fr-" Shadow stopped himself before coughing. "Sonic's friend...and I'd really like to get her back just so he stops annoying me to hell about it...got it?"

I shrugged. "Your problem. Not mine." I smirked in victory at his losing growl.

"You should respect your allies, Xaero." Shadow stood up before I could even take five steps away.

"Sorry, Shadow. I'm not your ally any longer. Mostly because you turned on us. Left us alone while Dr. Eggman did this to me.." I could almost feel the scar burning at the thought. "..and.." I trailed off.

"How's Kairumi...?" Shadow asked softly.

I closed my eyes, feeling hatred swell. "She's dead. No thanks to you. You left us-left her. Do you know how much pain she was put through for helping you escape?? I stayed up at night-hearing her scream...until it finally just stopped." I turned and glared at Shadow. "She died for you, Shadow! She died in those damn cells! The rats ate at her body until there was nothing left but BONE!"

Shadow stood there in silence. "...I'm sorry." He was staring at the ground, no emotion in his eyes what-so-ever.

I spit at his feet. "Tch...I wish you were the one dead and not her...she deserved none of that pain.....good-bye, Shadow." I turned and walked off into the crowd, leaving him to remember that horrible night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"Shadow, you have to go!!"_

**"I can't just leave you here-they'll kill you!"**

_"It doesn't matter now, you have to go!"_

**"No! You and Xaero are coming with me!" **

_"It's too late! Xaero was already found out! You have to go NOW!"_

**"Then you come! If Dr. Eggman finds you-he'll-"**

_"GO!" She shoved him out of the door and pressed a large red button._

**He turned, his eyes widening. "Kairumi! NO!" He saw the sad happiness in her eyes as robot guards approached her quickly, then saw nothing as the last thing he saw was blood splatter on the floor.**

**"KAIRUMI!!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Xaero POV_

_It's been so long since then...It seems almost a distant storm..._

"Xaero? Oh my god, is that you?"

Sighing, I turned my head.

Blue eyes stared back into my own deep blue ones, and my eyes widened. "N-No way..."

A purple cat stood there, eyes sharper with an hour-glass figure. The tail was long and yet short enough to look cute as it poofed, and her large cat ears stood out the most. She wore a white mini-skirt with a purple top to match her eyes; and it almost seemed to blend into her skin.

"Y-you're..."

"Kairumi? Yeah, I know." She smiled. "Wasn't expecting me, huh?"

My world literally went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh...I was too tired to put up the rest...I'll just put it up as a chapter three and give you all of like chapter four in it or something.....xD

btw, I'm srry I haven't updated....8th grade sucks . I've been busy getting better at my drawing than my writing. . You're all allowed to say whatever you want because I've been gone so long .


End file.
